<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Children Drabbles by LexBlack_28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710956">Love Children Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexBlack_28/pseuds/LexBlack_28'>LexBlack_28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Love Children Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Children, Mild Angst, Multi, Original Universe, drabbles with technically a plot?, i don't know what the plot is but this is fun and fluff so let's just go off ig, soft, there's literally just one drabble with angst and has a happy ending, this is just pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexBlack_28/pseuds/LexBlack_28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short (not that much) drabbles about a very chaotic alternative universe where the haikyuu characters belong to different ships' families!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akagi Michinari/Ginjima Hitoshi, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Love Children Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Love Children Guide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically a universe I created where some of the ships in Haikyuu adopted other Haikyuu characters and raised them, ex.: Bokuto and Akaashi adopted Hinata<br/>These are drabbles about their all's lives! ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>Quick guide to the families, if you have any doubt, please do ask!</h4><h5>Love Families:</h5>
<p>
  <strong>Tokyo:</strong>
</p>
<p>1. Bokuto and Akaashi adopted Hinata when he was two years old. They adopted Bokuto's surname so they are mentioned like this: Kōtarō Bokuto, Keiji Bokuto and Shōyō Bokuto.</p>
<p>2. Kuroo and Kenma adopted Tsukishima when he was two years old as well. They adopted Kuroo's surname so they are mentioned as: Tetsurō Kuroo, Kenma Kuroo and Kei Kuroo.</p>
<p>3. Kita and Aran adopted the Miya twins since they were babies. They adopted Kita's surname so they are mentioned this way: Shinsuke Kita, Aran Kita and Atsumu Kita and Osamu Kita or Kita twins.</p>
<p>4. Yaku and Lev adopted Inuoka when he was a baby and after a year, they adopted Shibayama who was one year old. They adopted Lev's surname so they are mentioned as: Lev Haiba, Morisuke Haiba, Sō Haiba and Yūki Haiba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Miyagi:</strong>
</p>
<p>1. Daichi and Suga adopted Yamaguchi and Yachi at the same time when they were four years old. They adopted Daichi's surname so they are mentioned as: Daichi Sawamura, Kōshi Sawamura, Tadashi Sawamura and Hitoka Sawamura.</p>
<p>2. Kiyoko gave birth to Nishinoya two years after she and Tanaka married. They all naturally adopted Tanaka's surname: Ryūnosuke Tanaka, Kiyoko Tanaka and Yū Tanaka.</p>
<p>3. Iwaizumi and Oikawa adopted Kageyama when he was barely one year old. They adopted Iwaizumi's surname so they are mentioned as: Hajime Iwaizumi, Tōru Iwaizumi and Tobio Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>4. Ushijima y Tendō adopted Goshiki when he was five years old. They all adopted Ushijima's surname so they are mentioned like: Wakatoshi Ushijima, Satori Ushijima and Tsutomu Ushijima.</p>
<p>5. Semi and Shirabu got married out of Japan but never adopted a child since, as they say, "Tomu is more than enough". They love their nephew as nothing in this world, especially Semi since he's Tsutomu's godfather. Since they're married, they are mentioned as: Eita Semi and Kenjirō Semi.</p>
<p>6. Mattsukawa and Hanamaki adopted Kunimi when Kunimi was one year old. They adopted Mattsukawa's surname so they are mentioned this way: Issei Mattsukawa, Takahiro Mattsukawa and Akira Mattsukawa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Hyogo:</strong>
</p>
<p>1. Ginjima and Akagi adopted Suna when he was eight years old. They adopted Akagi's surname so they are mentioned as: Michinari Akagi, Hitoshi Akagi and Rintarō Akagi.</p><h5>Curiosities/Facts about the universe:</h5>
<p>1. Because of how close Kōtarō and Tetsurō are, both of the families consider the other as relatives and Shōyō and Kei address the other as cousins.</p>
<p>2. The adults (1st generation) keep their canon jobs as much as possible as well as I try to keep the canon as much as I can. For example: Tobio goes to Karasuno but Shōyō and Kei go to Fukurōdani and Nekoma respectively since as much as I try, it wouldn't make sense that they assisted to Karasuno because they have lived in Tokyo their whole lives as well as their parents.</p>
<p>3. All of the Iwaizumi family can speak perfect Spanish since they lived in Argentina for five years because of Tōru's job.</p>
<p>4. Atsumu and Shōyō are best friends but, as odd as it can be because of all the time they have spend together, Osamu and Kei don't consider they have a bond that strong like Atsu and Sho to consider each other's best friends.</p>
<p>5. The Kita family moved to Hyogo when the twins started high school since Aran and Shinsuke wanted them to study at Inarizaki as they did when they were the twins' age.</p>
<p>6. The Haiba family also moved. When the children were six years old, they moved to Russia because of the adults' jobs but they went back to Tokyo when Sō and Yūki were about to start high school because of the same reason as Shinsuke and Aran's.</p>
<p>7. Atsumu, Osamu, Shōyō and Kei have a groupchat called "The Tokyo Gang" and only Rintarō is invited after a year of being friends with the twins.</p>
<p>8. The whole "Tokyo Gang" and Hitoka and Tadashi are overprotective of Atsumu since he was kidnapped when he was twelve years old.</p>
<p>9. Karauno's first generation (a.k.a Ryūnosuke, Kōshi, Kiyoko and Daichi) studied in the same year as the Little Giant.</p>
<p>10. All of the third years not mentioned belong to the first generation (the adults).</p>
<p>11. All of the second and first years not mentioned belong to the second generation (the children).</p>
<p>12. Tsutomu and Shōyō are quite close since Kōtarō and Wakatoshi are teammates in the Japan team and they are friends. </p>
<p>13. There might be other children that I have not mentioned because they are not from a ship or because their parents are obvious and will not be mentioned much. Example: Kanji Aone (a.k.a Koganegawa) is Aone's child but with another girl that is not relevant. Or Naoyasu Daishō (Kuguri) who is obviously Daishō and Mika's child.</p><h5>Also,</h5>
<p>Since I do not come up with original ideas, you can feel free to give me one of the families and any word and I will gladly, and when I can, write a drabble with it. So feel free to request! (The drabble needs to be about one of the families mentioned and explained, please.).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope you like it!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flight [Bokuto Family]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kōtarō is at Brazil for the Olympics and sends two plane tickets for his husband and son to reunite with him.<br/>Of course, it would be his husband, Keiji, the one suffering the long flight with their son.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keiji was securing the windows on the second floor when a child that looked around the age of seven peeked out the door.</p>
<p>“Daddy?” The black-haired man turned around with a worried look when he heard his son's tone.</p>
<p>“Yes, darling? Are you hurt?” His son shook his head. “Then what is it? Shōyō?”</p>
<p>Shōyō was adopted when he was two years old by the recently married couple, Kōtarō Bokuto and Keiji Bokuto, neé Akaashi.<br/>
Usually, he's a constant ball of energy, always jumping here and there and running around with his father making Keiji's life even more difficult having to run after them both.<br/>
That's why he got so worried when he saw his son's sad and shy look on his face. It wasn't something very normal on him.</p>
<p>“Are we going to go see Dadda?”</p>
<p>At the moment, Kōtarō was playing for the Japan National Volleyball team in the Olympics. In Brazil.<br/>
The house had definitely NOT been any quieter since Shinsuke and Kenma usually brought the twins or Kei so Shou would have company since he got very sad very fast when he wasn't entertained with something.</p>
<p>“Yes, we're going with Dadda, but you have to promise to behave during the whole trip or we'll be heading back home right away. Okay?” It was, of course, a lie. They definitely couldn't go back home right away when they were in the other side of the world, but his kid didn't need to know that.</p>
<p>Shōyō beamed and nodded happily going down where the luggage was already ready.</p>
<p>“Don't run on the stairs, Sho!”</p>
<p>“Yes, daddy! Don't worry!!” Keiji sighed while shaking his head.</p>
<p>Lord please, let Shōyō sleep during the flight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>• • • • •</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shōyō didn't sleep during the flight. It had been barely half an hour since the place took off and the red-headed kid hadn't stopped moving on his seat since then.</p>
<p>“Shōyō. Stop moving, we're gonna get scolded.”</p>
<p>“But I'm uncomfortable.” He pouted in sorry. Keiji sighed.</p>
<p>“Is something bothering you?” He nodded. “What is it?”</p>
<p>When he pointed his lap, Keiji sighed scolding himself. Since they were late and in a hurry, he didn't realise that he had fastened his son's seat belt wrong and now it was hurting him. </p>
<p>“I'm sorry, baby.” He apologised to his son and unbuckled his belt to now do it correctly when a flight attendant approached their seats. </p>
<p>“Sir, have you not seen the signs? You can not unbuckle his belt until the lights turn off.” Keiji looked up his head and saw that, indeed, the sings were on. A blush creeped onto his face.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, sorry. I just realised that his belt was not fastened correctly and it was making him uncomfortable so I was fixing that.” The woman looked at him with a  disapproving look on her face and turned around only to be stopped by a child's high-pitched voice.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” He asked on a concerning sweet and cute tone. Keiji immediately knew it was going down. The woman smiled at him.</p>
<p>“My name is Akira.” </p>
<p>“Your name is ugly.” Keiji looked at his soon scandalised.</p>
<p>Oh no.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“You're excused. Now, can we get someone nicer attending us?” The woman had an offended look on her face and looked like she could burst at any minute.</p>
<p>“Shōyō that's enough. Tell the lady you're sorry.” His son looked at his side showing no interest in doing so. Keiji pressed his lips together foreshadowing the rest of the flight. “Shōyō.” The kid wasn't responding. Keiji sighed knowing he'd have to thing of a punishment for when they arrived to Brazil. For now...</p>
<p>He turned to the lady who was still standing there.</p>
<p>“I'm so sorry about him.” The flight attendant turned around practically humming and Keiji  pinched the bridge of his nose trying to accumulate patience for the flight and praying for Shōyō to just fall asleep at some point of it.</p>
<p>• • • • • • • •</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't want it. Tastes bad.”</p>
<p>Keiji pressed his lips in a thin line. “Shōyō. Eat your food.”</p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>“Shōyō!”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>Keiji took a deep breath as he counted to ten. “If you eat just half of it, I will give you back your game. Deal?” An hour ago, Keiji had took the game that Kenma gifted his son before going on the plane because he was screaming and making more noise than the actual babies that sere on board.</p>
<p>Shōyō looked like he was meditating his possibilities and finally gave up. “Deal!” Keiji sighed content and smiled tiredly while his son made weird faces expressing his disgust over the food he was eating.</p>
<p>He couldn't wait to arrive to Brazil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>• • • • • • • •</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to pee.”</p>
<p>He wanted to cry.</p>
<p>“Wait a minute or two until we've gone through this turbulences, baby.”</p>
<p>“Are we going to die?” Keiji hid his face on his hands as he heard the man seating behind them choking on his water.</p>
<p>“No, Sho. We're not going to die. Now hold it just a bit more, I now you can do it.”</p>
<p>“But I've been holding it for so long now!” Keiji turned to look at him.</p>
<p>“Why didn't you say anything before?”</p>
<p>“Because we've been here for hours and I thought we were arriving already.”</p>
<p>“There's still two hours left until we can land on Brazil, Sho.”</p>
<p>“Oh...”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>For a brief minute, there was silence and then...</p>
<p>“Daddy, I'm going to pee.”</p>
<p>Jesus Christ end with his suffering now.</p>
<p>Keiji turned to look at the bathroom door but oh! Surprise, surprise, it was bring guarded by the one and only Akira.</p>
<p>God, he wanted to die or something.</p>
<p>Curse his husband.</p>
<p>“Daddy. Dadda. Dad. Dadda. Dadda. Dadda.”</p>
<p>Keiji unbuckled his seat and his son's in the same second the security light went off and carried his son to the bathroom faster than a lighting. The flight attendant opened her mouth to say something but before she could, the other man sent a hard look her way.</p>
<p>“The lights are already out so unless you wanna clean pee, I would suggest you get out of the way.” Akira swallowed and let them enter the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>• • • • • • • •</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dadda.” Keiji sighed.</p>
<p>“What do you want, honey?” He asked exhausted. Shōyō was taken aback by his dad's tone of voice but soon recovered.</p>
<p>“Are we there yet?”</p>
<p>“No, honey, we still have fifteen more minutes before the landing.”</p>
<p>Shōyō deflated puffing his cheeks. He was so tired!</p>
<p>“Is dad going to be there waiting for us?”</p>
<p>«He better be.» But he knew his thought was in vein. He knew his husband better than that.</p>
<p>“I'm sure he'll be.”</p>
<p>“Dadda.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I miss dad.”</p>
<p>“I miss him too.”</p>
<p>“Do you think Satori-san and Tomu will be there too?”</p>
<p>“Well, I guess. Dad didn't tell me anything about it but if he invited us I'm sure Wakatoshi-san invited them too.”</p>
<p>He honestly was praying for it, this way he could get a well-deserved rest.</p>
<p>“It's been so long since we've seen them. I miss Tomu.” The little one pouted and Keiji forgot his exhaustion for a minute, smiling fondly at his favourite individual in the world and patting his head. </p>
<p>Ushijima Tsutomu was two years older than Shōyō and he admired the first a lot, always following him everywhere and imitating him, always eager for the older's praises and praising him himself. It was just adorable the way Shōyō's eyes lit up at the only mention of the older one. </p>
<p>“I'm sure he misses you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>• • • • • • • • </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally they arrived and, as promised, Kōtarō was there to receive them.</p>
<p>“Dad!” Their son screamed at the top of his lungs racing to where his father was.</p>
<p>“Shōyō! Don't run!” Screamed Keiji as well with concern, which fade away the moment his husband picked up his baby. He sighed and reached them.</p>
<p>“Hey, angel.” When Keiji got to his level, Kōtarō leaned in and kissed him on the lips. </p>
<p>“Hi, love.” The dark haired man answer, exhaustion showing on his tone of voice. The taller raised an eyebrow slightly amused, slightly concerned, and turned to his son.</p>
<p>“Have you bothered dadda too much during the flight?” Shōyō kept looking away and Keiji rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“No. Not at all. Actually, it has been like I was flying on my own.” Answered sarcastically gaining a smirk from the other one.</p>
<p>“Come on, I'm sure you're just exaggerating.” Said as he helped with the luggage.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? In the flight back, you're gonna be the one sitting with him. I will be like five line of seats away.”</p>
<p>“Akaashi!” Pouted the man. Keiji gave him an offended look.</p>
<p>“That's Bokuto for you, you stupid owl.”</p>
<p>“But then it feels like I'm complaining to myself!”</p>
<p>“Uhm... Sounds like a you problem to me.” </p>
<p>“Keiji!” Shōyō laughed in his father's arms amused by their parent's light bickering.</p>
<p>It seemed like a few people had recognised Bokuto Kōtarō, luckily, the security staff took care of them not letting the family reunion be interrupted and honestly, Keiji couldn't be more grateful. He didn't have the strength nor the patience to deal with curious fans at the moment.</p>
<p>“Dadda.” </p>
<p>“Keiji.” The mentioned panted as they got in the car.</p>
<p>He just wanted a breath, was that too much to ask, God?</p>
<p>He turned to them with a tired look on his eyes and was greeted by two shiny and glowing equal smiles that made him smile too.</p>
<p>He may complain to much, but he would never change a single second of his life. He loved his family just like it was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooooo, I'm not very good at English so I did my best. Also, hope you liked it and see you soon with another family or the same one, who knows? Thanks for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>